<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Deal by GayGothicFanboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555118">The Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy'>GayGothicFanboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Compromise, F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadja and Laszlo make a deal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja, Laszlo Cravensworth/Nandor the Relentless, Nadja/Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's make a deal," Nadja began.</p><p>Laszlo raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued, "What kind of deal?"</p><p>Nadja told him, "The kind of deal that lets you screw Nandor or whoever the hell you want."</p><p>Laszlo slightly smirked. "I'm listening."</p><p>Nadja said, "You can screw whoever you want and I won't be pissed off about it."</p><p>Laszlo questioned, "What's in it for you?"</p><p>Nadja smiled slightly, "I get to screw any girl I want. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal or not?"</p><p>Laszlo thought for a moment before smiling and saying, "Yes, we have a deal my dear."</p><p>Nadja smiled bigger. "Good." She stood up and started toward the door.</p><p>Laszlo called after her, "Where are you going?"</p><p>Nadja turned around. "I'm going to screw Lilith."</p><p>And upon Nadja's face was the biggest grin Laszlo had ever seen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>